Pain, more pain
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Harry et Draco couchent ensemble. Pas pour les bonnes raisons. Mais Harry a tellement besoin de se sentir vivant...


_Bonjour à tous, oui je reviens enfin! Cette année, avec le bac et tout j'avoue ne pas avoir toujours le temps d'écrire, ou même de poster. Mais enfin j'y arrive!_

Encore une fois toute l'histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Merci JK Rowling d'avoir enchanté ma vie.

**Rating** : M peut-être un des lemon que je trouve le mieux abouti.

**Pairing** : HPDM comme toujours, on ne s'en lasse pas.

**Contexte** : Dernière année, Voldemort n'est pas encore mort, Harry est en pleine phase d'autodestruction. Il fait ressortir son côté maso, veut vivre et ne trouve un substitut de vie que dans la douleur. Elle lui permet d'oublier un peu tout. Certaines phrases peuvent vous choquer, enfin pour les âmes sensibles, je n'ai pas fait trop hard non plus. _C'est sex, blood and power._

* * *

><p>Je suis faible.<p>

Tellement faible face à toi.

Respiration archaïque.

Cœur qui s'emballe.

Sang qui rougit mes joues.

Mon corps est faible.

Il est drogué.

Accro.

En manque.

_Fou_.

Et mon âme prend doucement le même chemin.

Dire que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un putain de jeu dont je pensais avoir toutes les cartes.

Coup de bluff du destin.

J'ai tout perdu.

Ma vie a fait tapis.

Et je suis rentré dans cette spirale de malheur.

Une nuit. Qui aurait du être unique. Qui n'a été que la première d'une longue suite.

Le désir a vite été remplacé par le besoin.

Besoin de te voir.

Besoin de te sentir en moi.

Besoin de te faire du mal.

Besoin de _me_ faire du mal.

Besoin de me sentir vivant.

C'était parti de là justement. Ce besoin de me sentir vivant.

Me faire percer le corps ne me suffisait plus. Le lacérer non plus. L'alcool ne me faisait pas sentir vivant, juste être une merde. La drogue, la chute était trop rude.

Il me restait le sexe.

Tu as été la première personne qui pouvait me rendre cette vie. Inconsciemment j'espérais que tu dises non. Que je puisse partir sans remords.

Un Malfoy s'abaissant à baiser son ennemi ?

Si peu crédible.

Je voulais un non. Pour pouvoir souffrir tranquille.

Que nenni. Tu as accepté. Comme le connard que tu es. Avec ce sourire cynique, accompagné d'un brin de sadisme.

On voulait se faire du mal.

Ce n'était pas un problème pour moi.

Je me souviens encore de tes lèvres sur les miennes, la première fois.

Ta langue jouant avec la mienne. Tu avais le goût du fluor. Goût que j'exécrais.

Je me souviens de ta curiosité face aux piercing rencontrés.

Sur ma lèvre.

Sur ma langue.

Le sortilège d'invisibilité que j'avais lancé dessus te les avais caché jusqu'alors.

_Mais tu n'as rien dit_.

Tu m'as enlevé ma robe, puis arraché le polo en dessous.

Tu étais impatient.

Tu as alors regardé. Non, plutôt dévoré, mon corps des yeux. Tu l'as détaillé avec cette curiosité.

Malsaine.

Sadique.

Sur mes pectoraux deux signes tahitiens.

Autour de mon nombril un soleil stylisé.

Dans mon cou, sur la jugulaire, une épée. Celle du Roi Arthur.

Sur mon bras, un loup.

A mon poignet, une rose.

Mon corps avait été mutilé, en quelque sorte.

_Mais tu n'as rien dit_.

Tu m'as retourné doucement. Admirant mon dragon dorsal, dont la queue remontait à la nuque.

Sans yeux, pour ne pas qu'il m'abandonne.

_Mais tu n'as rien dit._

Tu as juste embrassé mon cou.

Tu as joué avec le piercing pendu à mon téton.

Tu as suivi religieusement mon torse jusqu'à arriver à mon nombril. Tes gestes pleins de douceur.

Pourquoi cette délicatesse ?

Je voulais avoir mal, putain.

J'ai attrapé tes cheveux, si soyeux, si doux.

Je te déteste.

J'ai tiré avec forces ces cheveux si blond. Un faible piaulement est sorti de ta bouche.

Tes yeux dans les miens ont ravivé mon cœur. Il a recommencé à battre.

Tes prunelles grises essayaient de m'assassiner. Si tu avais su...

Je t'ai poussé sur le grand lit qu'avait fabriqué la salle sur demande.

La fureur dans tes yeux a augmenté.

**Hais moi !**

Je te hais tout autant.

J'ai arraché tes vêtements, mettant à nu un corps splendide.

Blanc.

Fragile.

J'avais cette envie de te briser. Mais cela n'aurait rien arrangé.

J'étais devenu haine et douleur.

Je voulais juste tuer cette fierté dans tes yeux. Tu te savais beau. Personne ne pouvait te contredire.

Ta nudité n'étais même pas une faiblesse.

C'était une forme de force.

Bien différente de celle des champs de bataille.

De celle de nos disputes.

Force érotique.

Je haissais l'idée d'être broyé par cette force. Je voulais vivre dans la douleur physique. Ton sexe fièrement dressé en était un appel.

J'ai sauté sur le lit, te plaquant contre le matelas avec rage.

J'étais habillé contre ton corps nu.

Tu t'es débattu pour reprendre le contrôle. J'ai finis par basculer.

En soit, je ne voulais pas dominer. Juste vivre.

Tu as finis de me déshabiller. Je me sentais faible contre ta force.

Tu m'as attaché aux montants du lit. Je sentais le cuir et le métal contre mes poignets qui me sciaient.

Un peu de douleur.

Pas assez.

Je voulais plus.

Toujours plus.

Un drogué de la souffrance.

Tu m'as griffé doucement, insérant tes ongles dans ma chair, la blessant, l'arrachant. Je t'ai défié du regard pour que tu dises quelque chose, ou que tu fasse plus.

_Mais tu n'as rien dit_.

Un peu de sang coulait à certains endroits.

Péniblement.

Spectacle fascinant sur mon corps brun. Le sang m'avait toujours attiré, depuis si longtemps. J'aimais le voir couler de mon corps.

Tu t'es alors penché sur mon corps, léchant mes plaies. Tu étais excitant, couché ainsi sur moi. Tu as ancré tes yeux dans les miens avant de m'embrasser.

Le goût métallique de mon sang, mélangé à ta salive, était le meilleur aphrodisiaque que je connaissais.

J'avais envie de toi, plus seulement pour vivre. Mon désir pour toi avait pris le pas.

Tu m'as bandé les yeux. Le monde est devenu noir. Je ne pouvais plus que ressentir. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

Tu as joué avec mon corps. Comme un chat avec une souris. Avec ce sadisme de chat, lâcher pour mieux rattraper. Faire plaisir pour mieux frustrer. J'étais totalement soumis à toi. Je me sentais vivant. Tu pouvais m'achever à tout moment.

Mais tu n'en avais pas envie. Tu voulais juste me montrer qui étais le dominant.

J'avais tes dents, ta langue et tes mains partout sur mon corps.

Caressant.

Mordant.

Léchant.

Titillant.

Je n'étais plus que sensations.

Mes sens étaient exacerbés.

J'étais vivant.

J'étais soumis à toi.

Pathétique aussi.

_Mais tu n'as rien dit_.

Tes dents mordillaient doucement ma peau. Tout à coup tu les as enfoncé profondément dans mon cou.

J'ai hurlé, et j'ai senti mon sexe se durcir contre ton corps.

Je m'attendais à des rires.

_Mais tu n'as rien dit._

Tu as finis par lécher mon cou, pour calmer la douleur ? Je ne sais pas, mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps à ce moment là pour y réfléchir.

Ta langue a parcourut mon corps, le découvrant dans ses moindres recoins.

Tu as particulièrement sondé mon aine, sans pour autant satisfaire mon désir.

C'était un mal pour un bien bien meilleur.

Je prenais quand même mon mal en patience, par fierté.

Mais mon corps avait décidé de se la jouer solo et se tortillait sous tes tortures.

Plaquant mes hanches aux tiennes, tu es revenu m'embrasser, tout en mouvant ton corps contre le mien.

Tu as enlevé le bandeau. J'ai eu le temps de voir tes prunelles grises resplendirent de désir, avant que tu m'embrasses avec force. Les liens ont disparu à mes poignets, et je sentais un peu de sang séché dessus.

Mes bras sont alors passés autour de ton corps pour te serrer contre moi.

Comme une anguille tu t'en es extirpé.

J'ai alors voulu reprendre le contrôle et tu m'as repoussé.

J'ai grogné mon désaccord.

_Mais tu n'as rien dit_.

Tu étais muet depuis le départ.

J'ai alors senti ta main sur mon sexe dur.

Tu as entamé un lent va et vient, me faisant perdre doucement pied.

Peu à peu, j'ai voulu plus, mais tu ne voulais pas me le donner.

Ta langue à pointer doucement sur le bout de mon membre, comme une exploratrice. Puis elle s'est fait de plus en plus appuyée, léchant doucement la chair rose. Tu as alors passé ta langue sur toute la longueur de mon sexe, avant de jouer avec mes bourses.

Je souffrais le martyr, mais c'était si bon.

Tu as avalé mon sexe et je me suis senti au bord de la jouissance. Pourtant tu as pu faire quelques allés retours avant d'abandonner mon désir.

Au moment où je me relevais, j'ai sentis tes dents se planter dans ma chair et ta main me caresser le sexe.

Ma tête est parti en arrière sous l'effet de la jouissance. Sur ton cou il y avait ma semence, que tu as fais disparaître avec un simple sortilège.

_Mais tu n'as rien dit_.

Tu as alors lécher les perles de sperme qu'il restait sur mon sexe, prolongeant ainsi l'orgasme.

J'avais été littéralement balayé par celui-ci.

C'était la première fois que je ressentais le plaisir aussi fort. J'essayais de m'en remettre, quand je sentis quelque chose franchir la barrière de mon anus.

Tu me prenais à sec.

La douleur fut terrible.

Cette sensation d'être écartelé.

D'avoir l'impression qu'on va mourir, que ça ne pourra jamais passer.

Cette voix au fond de nous qui sait qu'au contraire, ça nous fait vivre.

Pourtant je n'ai pas pu retenir mon cri de douleur. Il fallait que tu ailles jusqu'au bout maintenant.

Ce que tu fis, sans rien dire.

Je sentais ton sexe dur entrer en moi, le sang qui servait de lubrifiant.

J'entendais ton souffle erratique.

J'avais mal.

J'étais _vivant_.

Je te sentis te répandre en moi, sans avoir senti un peu de plaisir.

Tu tenais depuis trop longtemps.

Tu te retirais de moi, commençant à me caresser.

Je te fis basculer reprenant le contrôle. Je te fusillais des yeux. Ton sexe se remit à durcir contre ma cuisse et je m'empalais dessus.

J'avais toujours mal, mais ça allait mieux.

J'imposais le rythme, effréné.

Je prenais enfin du plaisir à l'acte, la douleur lui laissant la place.

Tu n'étais pas mieux, ton visage était ravagé par le désir.

Je sentais de plus en plus que j'allais lâcher prise.

Mon corps faisait des mouvements de plus en plus rapide.

Puis la jouissance déferla en moi, balayant tout autour.

Mon corps se resserrant, je sentis que tu avais joui aussi.

Je me laissais tomber à tes côtés, reprenant ma respiration, m'attendant à quelque chose de sa part.

_Mais tu n'as rien dit._

Tu t'es levé et tu t'es rhabillé.

Sans échanger un mot.

Tu es sorti en balançant un simple « à demain ».

J'étais vivant grâce à toi.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Les larmes coulent quand je repense à cela.

C'était notre première nuit ensemble, sur les trente-sept qu'il y avait eu.

Oui je me souviens du nombre je suis pathétique.

Pourtant c'est moi qui as tout fait foiré.

Ou non, plutôt toi.

Cette trente-septième fois, pourquoi as-tu enfin parlé pendant l'acte ?

Toi qui n'avais jamais rien dit, sur les trente-sept putain de fois!

Pourquoi as-tu murmuré ce putain de « je t'aime » ?

J'aimerais tout recommencé, ne pas quitté cette pièce après avoir entendu ces mots.

J'aimerais retiré les mots que je t'ai hurlé, pleins de haine.

Tu avais brisé le pacte.

C'était pour se faire du mal seulement.

Pas d'_amour_.

Le lendemain il y avait eu la dernière bataille.

Je me souviens du vent dans mes cheveux, le sang par terre, les cris tout autour.

Mais surtout de bruit sourd de ton corps s'écrasant devant moi, pour me protéger d'un sort.

Tu étais tellement stupide.

De tes yeux qui se sont ancrés dans les miens, me hurlant de vivre.

Je ne t'aimais même pas.

Tu n'étais qu'un corps.

Tu savais juste me faire prendre mon pied.

Tu me permettais de vivre.

Mais je ne t'aimais pas.

On aime pas vraiment ceux qui nous font vivre.

On pense juste qu'ils sont là pour notre égoisme.

Pourtant, ces yeux plantés dans les miens, je n'arrive pas à les oublier.

Je t'ai apprécié après ta mort.

Etrange non ?

Pourtant plus le temps passe, plus j'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi.

On ne se rend compte que l'importance des gens que quand ils nous échappent.

Tu comptais peut-être avant, je ne sais pas.

Je ne pense pas.

Tu m'as aidé à vivre, ça s'est sur.

J'étais bien dans tes bras.

J'étais vivant.

Tu es mort maintenant.

C'est tout.

Je ne suis plus vraiment vivant.

Je suis hanté par tes yeux.

Yeux que tu me cachais souvent.

Pour cacher ton amour?

Je prend ma bouteille de vodka (il y a que les cons qui changent pas d'avis) et je vais au cimetierre, voir ta tombe.

Je m'agenouille devant.

Je ne tombe pas dans le cliché, il n'y a ni neige qui tombe, ni cloche au loin qui résonne.

Je ne te parle pas.

Je ne pleure pas.

Je ne t'aime pas

Je suis juste là.

Je lis la plaque inscrite sur la pierre.

Tellement fausse.

Personne ne te connaissait.

Pas même moi.

Je bois une longue rasade d'alcool.

Ma gorge me brûle.

Je m'en fous.

Je me fous de tout maintenant.

Du plaisir.

De la joie.

De la douleur.

Je n'existe plus vraiment en fait.

Je suis devenu Harry Potter, empereur déchu d'un monde empli de mal.

Mais, à quoi bon se battre au fond ?

Nous finirons tous enterrer, comme toi, Draco.

* * *

><p>Voilà, une fin différente de toutes mes autres fics, pas d'amour entre les deux, qu'un mort. J'avoue que la fin est assez... Glauque. Mais je peux pas tout changer dans ma façon d'écrire. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu. Merci de laisser des review's c'est toujours très agréable.<p>

Sinon, je veux juste rajouter que le 13 juillet est un jour magnifiquement terrible. Le dernier Harry Potter sort au ciné. Après se sera la fin pour certains. Mais n'est pas plutôt le commencement de nouvelles aventures?


End file.
